kikaidafandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Walker
Paul Walker, also known as Kikaida, is the handsome, blue-eyed Caucasian-American android with the charming smile. He is your stock hero who is a powerful android created to thwart the evil organization known as DARK. Escaping the evil robot by using his Side Machine, Paul went back to DARK's base, where Dr. Komyoji and his daughter were at. Speaking to them about his Conscience Circuit, Paul was about to have it completed when the sinister Professor Gill, spoke through a mike, revealing that he knew Dr. Komyoji betrayed him. The base was then set on fire, with Komyoji disappearing in said fire after telling Paul to stop DARK and their ambitions. Although Paul and Mitsuko made it out alive, they were unable to regroup with Dr. Komyoji, who also made it out alive with amnesia. Later on, Gray Rhino King disguises himself as Dr. Komyoji to try and trick Masaru into believing himself as his father. When that didn't work, Gray Rhino King kidnaps Masaru and uses him as a trap against Paul. Transforming into Kikaida then saving Masaru and himself from the trap, Paul engages his foe in combat once more. Although Paul won, this was only the start for the long battle between him and DARK's members. Afterwards, Paul would continue to fight against DARK's other Destructoids and destroy them, sometimes with varying results in terms of the situation. Paul is attractive because his passion and body movements make him charismatic. His speech makes him charming. He combined his charm with his good-looks to make him even better looking to women. 'Personality' Paul is good to a fault. He is excessively chivalrous, polite, motivated, cheerful, civically minded and brave to a fault. He's kind, compassionate, and a chivalrous pretty boy ladies' man. He will fight to the bitter end to foil the plans of Professor Gill. While quite the charmer, Paul has the confidence, good looks, and quick wit to back it all up, too. and violently punches him in the throat]] Paul is an exceptionally good fighter. During his time practicing martial arts, while fighting Destructoids, Paul uses regular punches and kicks combined with dirty moves such as sometimes head-butting, and joint breaks to cause maximum damage. His fighting style has been described as a skill that can not be learned but only obtained by experience. Paul's experience and his ability to adapt allows him to beat multiple dangerous opponents. As an android, Paul uses manipulative interrogation tactics that fooled Destructoids. When there was no evidence to use against Destructoids, he often planted evidence to incriminate them. Paul's ambition to make detective often forced him to excel as an undercover agent. He would resort to brute force when provoked, but was resourceful, often using his environment to his advantage. Paul loves ''women. His amorous proclivities was being known as a "chivalrous ladies' man". Paul is known for his love of women. Harming women and children is a very good way to make Paul explode into a roaring mass of violent fury and have the stamina of a wild beast -- he will beat the man to a ''bloody mess to the best of his ability, non-stop. It should also be noted that while Paul cares about women, he cares deeply. He is willing to put women ahead of himself and will risk his own well-being to protect any woman. Ultimately, his deep love for women helps him understand that he doesn't have to leave behind a legacy to live a meaningful, love-filled life. He is confident, charming, and caring. Paul is handsome and he knows it, but his signature charm is endearing rather than arrogant. He is driven by his selflessness and empathy, especially when it comes to Destructoids and Android Henchmen. Paul is honest and vulnerable, and never fails to say what’s on his mind. 'Physical Appearance' Human Form: He is slim yet muscular. Paul has classic "feminine" pretty boy features: has blue eyes, long eyelashes, full lips, blonde hair, and fair skin. Kikaida Form: When his powers are active, Paul is clothed in his form-fitting Spandex body suit. The upper shoulders and the middle of the back of the costume are half red and half light blue. His hands and forearms are covered by a pair of gray gloves that have yellow lines at the upper end of the gloves. His feet are covered by a similar pair of red and light blue boots. 'Would Hit a Girl' in the breasts multiple times]] In all fairness to Paul, every female Destructoid and Android Henchman he's ever fought and destroyed, is some sort of female manipulator who tries to kill him. Though he doesn't like hitting women, Paul will not hesitate to do so if he has to. Transformation Paul transforms into his battle form by first using his right hand's fingers to portray the number three. He then stretches his arms to their respective sides and then activates his arm switches from right to left by crossing them together. Paul raises his arms high in the air. A burst of energy then surrounds Paul as he changes into his battle form. Abilities * Open Water Agility - A strong swimmer that is very comfortable and capable in the open waters. * Physical Stamina and Tolerance for Pain - As an android, Paul is very fit and agile, capable of handling or withstanding more pain than what the average person could ultimately handle. Paul has multiple functions and has enough power as well as durability to withstand a 5000 degree flamethrower, ward off by Red Mine Toad. * Hand-to-Hand Combat - Trained to operate as an assassin for Dr. Komyoji to defeat Professor Gill, Paul presumably worked under clandestine parameter and carried out jobs as a "secret weapon". ** Paul is an extremely skilled fighter and martial artist. When fighting both Destructoids (traditionally trained fighter) and Android Henchmen (who improvises), Paul's abilities as a trained operative allowed him to maintain and often surpass both in agility and physicality. Paul was able to hold his own against a siblings Destructoid in hand-to-hand combat and a street fight respectively. In this form, Paul is stronger than any android and if defeated by any of them (through a surprise attack), he can grow stronger to overcome them. Paul is highly athletic, and is able to perform various gymnastic feats and martial moves with style and attitude. Weaknesses * Strangulation - Either in human form or android form, a Destructoid with a tentacle, long tongue, or a whip-like arm, usually wraps successfully around Paul's neck. ** In situations like this, Paul grunts futilely for air. Paul sinks slowly -- his eyes bulge as the sight of the end of the death-grip wrapped around his neck squeezes. Combat Techniques * Denji End: Kikaida's signature attack. He crosses his arms over his chest, jumps into the air, shouts "Denji Endo", moves crossed arms out towards the monster, an electrical charge fries the robotic monster's circuitry. A window breaks, The monster explodes. In the first episode Kikaida clearly says "The End", changing to "Denji Endo" in second episode. * Double Chop: Kikaida's Two-Handed karate chop. This attack can sever a limb of an opponent. * Giant Swing Throw: Kikaida grabs his enemies and lifts them up over his shoulders, tossing them into the air spinning around several times, and then hitting them hard on the ground. * Spinning Attack: Kikaida jumps on top of the opponent after knocking them down and proceeds to punch them. * Ultra Kick: A kick move where Kikaida kicks the opponent with both his legs. Category:Android Category:Hero Category:Lawful Good Category:Military Category:Chivalrous Basher-Basher Category:Would Hit a Girl Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Would Not Hurt a Child Category:Charismatic Category:Arrogant Category:The Berserker Category:Friend to All Children Category:Never Hurt an Innocent Category:Protagonist